Through the Darkness
by SyntheticMoon
Summary: Alice woke up on the shore of Cauldron Lake. But what happened to Alan?
1. Prolouge

Hi there! Me again. This time I'm writing for Alan Wake, my new obsession. I'd figure I'd also take the time to point out my again. I'm /xsyntheticmoonx. Feel free to ask me anything. Note: This is a one-shot, but I may add more if the mood strikes me. Please read and Review. I'd like to know what you guys think.

* * *

I see you there. But its not you. There is something wearing your skin and looking at me from your eyes. I don't know if the others notice. I don't know how to tell them. I want to scream, ''It isn't him! That's not Alan.'' But the words stick in my throat. I had woken up from the darkness and swam to the surface. I pulled myself up out of the water and onto the dock. I thought you would be there.

You had pulled me out of the darkness and then disappeared. I called to you hoping you'd come to me. I walked to town. That Deerfest was going on. Barry was there. How long had I been trapped in the darkness? When we first had arrived it was almost two weeks before they were to have it. I had thought we'd be home before them, a freshly written manuscript tucked nicely away in one of our suitcases. That is what started this. I shouldn't have pushed you to write...

That Sheriff Breaker noticed me before Barry did. She grabbed a paramedic and headed my way. They wrapped me in a blanket and called over the town's doctor. They asked me where I had been. I just shook my head. How could I explain that I had been trapped under Cauldron Lake in a dark realm that had no up or down? Where that thing that wasn't you taunted me with its lies.

I don't know how to explain myself, so I don't. They don't know what to say to me, because now you're missing, even though I've returned. Barry thinks Dr. Hartman is responsible, though I can't understand why.

Oh Alan... Where are you?


	2. Chapter 1

YAAAY! You people like me! Thank you Mr. Doomy for your review. You have encouraged me to write more! I hope this answers your question about Dr. Hartman.

Right now I'm out of town, so I'm writing this on my friends computer. I'll write more too, maybe. When I feel like it. . Any ways read and review!

* * *

In the darkness I had felt like I was floating. There was no time or space. There was nothing, only darkness. But that nothingness weighed down on me and that... That woman, she held me also. Held me there and whispered cold, cruel things. Trying to break me, to give in like she must have. I broke through once, called to you through my prison. And then you came. You brought the light and grabbed me. Pulled me out of the nothing and felt myself moving my body through the water of Cauldron Lake towards the surface.

I sat on the shore for hours, my voice raw and hoarse from calling to you. You never came. Finally I started through the woods and towards the town. It was going to be dark soon, I had to hurry. Now I knew for sure my fear wasn't irrational. The the darkness did indeed have teeth. The rod scraped my feet and I was chilled from the cool mountain air. I was still wearing my underthings from that night.

I hadn't meant to upset you. I know it must've been hard, recieving pressure from not only Barry, but your fans and the rest of the liteature world. I just thought the change of scenery would inspire you and give you reason to write. I regret t now. Setting up the little office for you. I should have given you the time and space...

It is too late now to think about that. She has you now. Holding you in her taloned grip, jut like she held me. All I could do as I hurried down the road towards town was think ho I should've done this and that differently, and pray that someone may have seen you in town. But when I get there no one has seen you. It's been about two weeks since anyone had heard from me. The Deerfest was going on and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

That Sheriff Wheeler noticed me first. She hurried to me, motioning to some paamedics that stood by in case the festivaties got rowdy. They wrapped me in a blanket and led me to the first aid tent.

"Mrs. Wake?" Sherrif Wheeler ventured. I nodded and she continued. "Where have you been?"

How could I explain I was trapped in the darkness? I just shook my head. I just couldn't. "Where-" I started but my voice broke. I was still hoarse from shouting for you. I cleared my throat. "Where's Alan?"

Barry pushed his way in. "Alice, where's Alan?" he asked and he physically moved a paramedic out of the way. I frowned. They didn't know where you were either?

"You don't-"

"He's been missing since last night," Sheriff Breaker explained. "He went to find you, but he hasn't returned. And now you're here..."

"I think that bastard, Hartman, is behind this." Barry said, angrily.

"But he was so nice. He helps people like Alan. I talked to to him. He's why we came here."

"You introduced him? That psycho had some one pretend they had you and thn tried to make Alan think he was crazy! If it wasn't for those old rockers, he probably would still be there thinking you were dead. He locked me in a closet!" Barry seemed furious. I hung my head. If this was true, I had been sadly mistaken about Dr. Emil Hartman and his intentions.

Sheriff Breaker wrapped her arm around me. "Come on, honey, we needto take you to the hospital and get you checked out and definately get you some dry clothes."

Alan, I just don't know what to do...


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I feel like such a prick. But you know moving and appendictis and all. Anyways so here we go. I probably won't be posting another part of this until after the first DLC comes out, ONLY because I'm axious to have a line to go by instead of having to pull all of this straight out my ass. (Sorry, vulgar, I know.) And... that's all I have to say.

* * *

We are floating in a sea of blackness, but i am not afraid. You are there with me and I am wrapped in your embrace. Protected from that which might hurt me.

Even in this darkness I can see you perfectly. Its as if you are full of light that is shining from inside. Looking at me you place a small kiss upon my lips, and, some how, with out moving your lips you say, 'things will be alright alice. As long as you have the clicker i am always by your side.'

but what if i dont have it? What if i loose it, I want to say, but no words escape me. I can not speak. You smile at me and gently stroke my face. 'wake up alice' you say. And then im being blinded by the horrible lights in my hospital room

'Alice, wake up...'

I sat up straight in bed, breath stolen from my throat by your voice. There you were standing beside my bed. But... It wasn't you. I frowned. "Good morning sleepy head." The man with your voice said. He stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand. It felt different. "They told me they found you and took you to hospital. I was so worried. I went down to the lake to look for you, but you weren't there."

"Alan?" I started, pulling the covers up more towards my chest.

"Yes, love?" He smiled. It seemed fake.

"Where have you been?" I didn't like him looking at me like he was you. Didn't really like him talking to me. I looked away from him, at the clock on the wall.

He frowned a bit now. "I've been looking for you. Alice, it's been two weeks. I thought I was going out of my mind." I looked up again. He seemed serious. He looked so much like you but I knew you weren't him. He's not you. He touched my cheek, seemingly tender. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. I suppose I wasn't.


End file.
